


Broken

by nochick_fics



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series, Rape Aftermath, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soubi deals with the aftermath of Ritsu's cruelest lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal on 3/6/09.

Soubi stumbled into his room and sank down to the floor.  He was sore all over, inside and out. The ravaging of his spirit, mind, and body was now complete.  His ears and his tail were… somewhere.  Perhaps Ritsu had kept them as souvenirs for all he knew.  Little did it matter; his true innocence had been stolen from him long ago.

He hadn’t wanted it… but yet he _had_ … but yet… he just didn’t know.  Even now, after so many years of deconstruction, he was occasionally bombarded by an almost foreign sense of clarity that cried out from the vestiges of his tattered soul, even as a deeper, wiser part of himself knew that such random moments of waking were folly.  His entire being was destroyed by that man’s influence, irreparably.  Free will--or _any_ will for that matter, save for the will to please him--was merely an illusion. 

The young teen curled into a ball and focused on his body’s agony, letting the pain of Ritsu’s violation shroud him in a strange sort of comfort.  Pain… He did not seek it.  He did not want it.  But if he could just _own_ it, then maybe…

Soubi closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against the floor, letting the coolness permeate his skin and wholly unaware of the true horror that had yet to find him, a horror that brandished a sharp knife and a tender smile, and made him long for the days of Ritsu's inexplicably bittersweet torture.


End file.
